Wandering between the death - Chapter 1
by ILoveunicorns69
Summary: This takes place after the season finale of season 7. Joe is an oc character of mine and mainly serves as a practise for creating characters. I hope you enjoy!


"Joe...Joe wake up baby, there's someone coming." Heath whispered. It had been months after they were captured by the heapsters. Joe pulled her filthy, brown hair out of her face and saw little rays of light shining through the rusty holes of their container-dungeon. There seemed to be a lot commotion going on as she heard a lot of footsteps and talking coming their way. She quickly stood up and grabbed Heath's hand. "Please promise me that you'll behave. Whatever happens might benefit us." She quietly begged. Both where staring at the massive door of the container, that slowly got unlocked on the outside. The locks where so old that every movement made a shrieking sound that would make you shiver. The door opened and flakes of rust fell on the ground in front of a sunny backdrop. In the doorway stood a shadow of a tall man in a confident pose and a bat in his hand. His footsteps echoed as he walked towards the couple. His face became clearer and clearer and slowly revealed a grinning face. "Well aren't you two looking filthy a shit?!" The man said and took a sniff of them. "Yup, smelling like shit too!" Joe and heath looked at each other. Both forgot that their everyday choirs and lack of hygiene caused them to look like dirty cavemen. The man laughed. "Enough with the jokes. Let me introduce myself. I am Negan and this beauty here is Lucille. The two of you are coming with me…after y'all take a shower that is!" Heath exhaled and realized that the saviours where still alive. He kept a sharp eye on Negan, who turned around and walked towards Jadis. "I don't know what the hell you made them do but they are disgusting. Damn, even the death don't smell like that!" Jadis took a deep breath. "They are best slaves, yes." Heath and Joe where the last slaves standing so taking them over to the saviors was a frustrating task for her. Joe looked her death in the eye as she and Heath where escorted to one Negans parade of vehicles. She turned her head to the other side and saw a blonde man with a scarred face. It seemed like he was the only person who wasn't repulsed by her appearance as he pulled a straight face. The man pulled her away from heath and pushed her in the back of a minivan. "It takes three hours to our base, so you better behave if you don't want it to last longer." The scarred man said before he sat down close to her. He had a crossbow in his hands and seemed to be keeping an eye on her. Joe didn't care and smiled. She hated the heapsters with a passion and couldn't be more happy to leave the place.

The vehicle stopped and it's doors opened. The man pushed her out of the van and it seemed like Negans henchmen formed a circle. She and Heath where forced to take place inside the circle. "Kneel!" One of the saviours ordered. Joe looked at Heath and both forcefully followed the order. As they raised their head, they noticed that Negan took place in front of them. He smacked his lips randomly and smiled. "Got some ladies waiting for me so I'll keep it quick: Welcome to the Sactuary. Follow my orders and you'll live like a king but if you ignore the rules you'll have it worse than where you came from, understood?" Heath didn't move. But Joe quickly stood up. "Sir?" She asked and saw how some Saviours quickly grabbed their weapons. "I used to be a med student. I could help with medical care…if you've got room for a doctor that is." Heath shook his head in disbelief as Negan inspected Joe from head to toe. He seemed disgusted by her appearance and slightly impressed at the same time. "I didn't catch your name there, miss." He said. "It's Joe…don't ask me why." She joked. "Joe…little Joe…I like the sound of that!" He joked back. "My man Dwight! Take Little Joe to her room and make sure it's the one that's closest to a shower. There better be something great underneath all that filth!" He continued and walked out of the circle and into the building. Dwight Grabbed Joe's arm and escorted her into the sanctuary. She turned around and a took a quick glimpse of Heath, who was screaming her name, before the door got shut. "Did I just made a deal with the Devil?" She wondered.


End file.
